Anchor
by rnoele
Summary: "Kurt was my anchor, Finn! And now that he is gone I just…I feel like I'm floating." Blaine thought Kurt being in New York would be good. Both for him and his Dom, but when Kurt's New York life gets busy Blaine feels like he is forgotten. Sub!Blaine, Dom!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

_"Kurt was my anchor, Finn! And now that he is gone I just…I feel like I'm floating." _

Blaine shivered as he opened his eyes. His wrists were still bound to headboard of his bed. He loved the moment of waking up after sex with his Dom. He loved feeling the warmth of Sir's body against his as he slowly came back to reality. He loved the safety of finding his wrist still bound. He loved the care Sir took after pushing him further and further.

"Hello beautiful." A soft voice, but familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Hello sir." Blaine replied his voice raspy. A cup of cool water was brought to his lips.

"Better?" Sir asked.

Blaine nodded.

"I'm going to untie your wrists now." Kurt said as he reached up and tugged at the scarves.

Blaine gave a small pout that Kurt didn't see.  
"Blaine?" Blaine sat up a bit at Kurt using his name and not the pet names he loved to use while being Sir.

"Yes, Sir?" Blaine questioned, not sure what was wrong.

"No, can I be Kurt for a second?"

Blaine nodded as he propped himself up against the headboard.

"Did you really mean what you said at school? Is it really ok if I go to New York?" Kurt asked, the insecurity in his voice making Blaine's heart break.

Blaine shot forward and made a grab for his Dom's hands. "Yes of course it is! I need you to be happy Kurt. I mean it when I said its killing me to see you here. You belong in New York."

Kurt gave Blaine a soft smile; "I know, but I don't want to leave you. I feel like if left it would make me a bad Dom."

Blaine sat back on slightly. He hadn't even thought of that. He hadn't thought of how much Kurt moving out of Ohio would change their relationship. Sure, when they first started dating Kurt was just Kurt and Blaine was just Blaine. But as they grew to know each other more it was more that clear that Blaine needed something more than just Kurt, and Kurt knew he wanted to be that something more. Kurt became Sir, and Blaine couldn't have been happier. Kurt was the one person that helped Blaine feel grounded. The one person that Blaine knew would be there for him no matter what. Kurt was Blaine's Dom and that simple title meant more than anything to Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice stirred Blaine from his thoughts.

Blaine looked up at his Dom. Kurt's blue eyes were searching his own. His hands had switched from being held by Blaine's to now holding onto his subs.

"Blaine, I want to be your Dom. And as your Dom I have to take care of you first. If you don't want me to go to New York I won't". Kurt voice was soft but firm.

"I…I…" Blaine's thoughts were racing. "Sir, I want you to go to New York."

Kurt let out a breath, "Are you sure Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course I'm sure. And like you said before. We'll Skype every night. And I'll visit on weekends. Kurt, you need to be in New York. And soon I will be there too."

Kurt's smiled nearly blinded Blaine as his Dom attacked him with a hug. "Oh thank you! Thank you my beautiful boy!" Kurt squealed as he peppered Blaine's face with kisses.

Blaine let out a small laugh but couldn't help but shake the thought that everything was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six weeks since Kurt had left for New York. The first week had been great. Kurt and Blaine talked at least once a day, and nothing but the distance between them seemed to change. Kurt was still Blaine's Dom. Blaine was still Kurt's sub. It was comforting to know that they could do this. That a few thousand miles didn't change their love for each other.

But then things began to change. Kurt got an internship at . He called Blaine on Skype the night after his interview.

Blaine smiled as the Skype ringtone sounded through his speakers. He hadn't expected his Dom to call so soon but he was glad he did. It had been a rough day at school and Blaine felt worse than he had in a long time.

"Hello Sir!" Blaine said as Kurt's faced popped up on the screen.

"Blaine! You're not going to believe it! Do you remember that interview I had today with Isabelle Wright?"

"Yes Si…" Blaine didn't get to finish before Kurt was off again.

"Well, I went in and I was so nervous Blaine. It took me hours to find the right outfit. But anyway…she is from Columbus and we talked about Breadstix, which we are never going back to because of the risk for food poisoning. And I showed her my website and I got the job! Blaine I work at !" Kurt said his voice high with excitement.

Blaine's heart swelled at his Dom's excitement. "That is amazing Sir, I knew you would get it."

"Oh Blaine, I can't believe this is all happening so fast! I can't believe how amazing New York is!"

Blaine pulled his computer onto his lap and sat back against his headboard. He listened to Kurt gush about New York and his new apartment and everything. Hearing his Dom's voice was amazing. But Blaine wished he would stop for a second to ask Blaine how he was.

Finally after Kurt had finished telling him about he and Rachel had gotten lost in the subway Kurt turned his attention to Blaine.

"Oh, Blaine I am sorry. I got so excited I haven't even asked you how you are doing."

"It's ok Sir." Blaine lied, secretly wishing Kurt would catch him in the act.

"Tell me about your day beautif…." Kurt stopped as another voice seemed to grab his attention. "Ok I will be right there."

"Shit, Blaine. I'm sorry that was Rachel. Brody asked her to go out to some piano bar and she wants me to go with her."

"Oh." Blaine said casting his eyes downward.

"I would tell her no, but it's after dark and…"

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's fine. Go have fun! We can talk later."

Kurt smiled, "Ok! I promise I'll call you soon! Love you Blaine!"

"Love you to S…" Blaine began to reply before the call ended and Blaine was left staring at his desktop.

As soon as Kurt hung up Blaine felt anxious. He really needed his Dom, but his Dom was to busy. Blaine closed his laptop and hid himself beneath the covers, he put the phone beside his head and hoped that Kurt would forget going out with Rachel and call him to make everything ok again.

XX

Blaine knew he should feel happy. Everyone else around his was celebrating. Blaine was now Senior Class President. If anyone else had been there they would have expected Blaine to be a bundle of excitement. But Blaine's smiles and laughs were hallow. Kurt wasn't there. Kurt didn't even know, hours after the announcement that Blaine had won. Blaine was more than sure he had told his Dom about the elections, about the announcement of the winner coming today at the end of school. He was sure Kurt promised to call to here the results. But it was nearing 9pm and Kurt still hadn't called. Blaine knew he shouldn't but he reached for his phone and dialed Kurt's number

One ring….Two rings…Three rings…Four…the phone made a beep. "Call ended" shown in white letters on his screen. Kurt had ignored his call. He didn't even let it go to voicemail. Blaine felt his chest tighten and his breaths become short. He felt like he had nothing to grab onto like he was about to float away into nothingness and nobody, not even his Dom seemed to care.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine felt like he was drowning. It had been weeks since he and Kurt had talked for any length of time. He knew Kurt was busy. But he never thought he would be too busy to be his Dom. Blaine shook his head at that word. He didn't know why he kept on calling Kurt that. Kurt hadn't acted like a Dom since his first week in New York. And as much as that hurt Blaine he knew it shouldn't matter. Kurt hadn't always been Blaine's Dom so why was it so hurtful that they had gone back to being just a couple. Did Blaine really need to have someone like Kurt dominate him? Could Blaine not get over being a sub?

As Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley his phone buzzed in his hand. He looked down. Kurt was calling. Blaine shook his head; Kurt knew he was in school at this time. But it had been so long since they had talked Blaine picked up anyway.

"Hello Sir."

"Hey!" Kurt voice sounded through the speaker. "Crap, can you hold on second"

Blaine shook his head as Kurt tried to switch lines. He hadn't that he was no longer first on Kurt's list.

"Isabelle Wright's office. How can I help you?" The professionalism in Kurt's voice sounded odd in Blaine's ear.

"Uhh, it's me…Kurt."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Look I've taken over Isabelle's phones for the week and they just won't stop ringing."

"It's ok if you want to call me back later we can…" Blaine said, his heart cracking inside his chest.

"I can't. Isabelle says we have to get the column up by midnight tonight." Kurt let out a sigh. "Look I know this is frustrating, it is frustrating for me too. And I hate that we haven't had a good talk in a while. But this could be a career for me."

Blaine closed his eyes. Kurt had noticed the tension between them. He hadn't noticed that he was being a bad Dom. Blaine took a breath; "I get that, I do I really do. It's just I really miss you….Sir. I miss talking to you, I miss hugging you, I miss messing around with you…"

"Me too." Kurt said cutting his sub off. "But you are coming in two weeks right?"

"I know but…what am I supposed to do until then, just hold my breath?" Blaine said hoping Kurt would know the meaning behind his censored confessions.

There was silence on the other end of the line. Blaine hoped that his Dom had understood. That Kurt had understood that Blaine was floating away without him.

"Shoot…I have another call coming in. I will call or text you soon."

Blaine tried to hold back the tears that were welling in his eyes. "Ok I lov…" The line went dead and Kurt was gone.

Blaine all but ran out of the high school, he didn't care that they were barely halfway through the day or that he had classes to attend. He was about to break and he needed to find something, or someone to keep him together.

XX

He wasn't even sure how he ended up here. A website advertising the safety and control that Blaine was looking for. A nice looking Dom that was only a bit older and who lived in the next town over. A long chat. The exchange of phone numbers. An invitation to come over.

But as Blaine sat down on an unfamiliar bed and let the strangers hand's roam over his bare chest he knew that this wouldn't help.

It wasn't Kurt giving him orders to lie back. It wasn't Kurt tying his wrists. The headboard wasn't his wooden one but one made of cold metal. The ropes bit into his skin unlike the scarves Kurt would choose. The orders were harsher. The voice deeper. As the unfamiliar Dom made the last knot Blaine let out a cry.

"Please, stop." His voice was weak and tears were on his cheeks.

"Is everything ok beautiful?" The Dom asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Can…can you untie me?"

The Dom frowned but obliged. After Blaine was untied and sitting up in the bed the Dom looked at him. "Do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry. I…I just can't do this." Blaine said as he pulled on his shirt. "I am so sorry." He said once again before running out of the house and into his car.

Blaine could hardly breathe. This was his last ditch effort. As he drove back to his empty house he knew that it was over. That Kurt was gone. That he was alone. And that no matter how hard he tried to hold onto things he was going to float away.


	4. Sequel Added

I have gotten multiple reviews about wanting this to be updated. This story is finished but you can find the sequel here!

s/8886781/1/Floating


End file.
